


The Man in the Mask

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Getting Together, Hook-Up, M/M, Masks, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Keith finds himself at a party he doesn't want to be at but with a man in a mask he maybe wouldn't mind getting to know better





	The Man in the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly me just wanting to write really flowery prose about heith and it fit into the Kinktober prompt for that day even if this honestly isn't that kinky

Keith didn’t know exactly why he was here. Let alone, how he let Shiro talk him into wearing a mask and a Musketeer costume, complete with flimsy sword purchased on Ebay.

Shiro had completely shut him down when he tried to bring the real sword mounted over his bed like it was some kind of safety hazard.

It wasn’t.

(It was.)

But, to be perfectly honest, he was kind of wishing he had ignored him and brought it anyway. At least then he would have had some way to embrace death and leave this conversation behind.

“You do realize that glitter isn’t a mask, just because you put it on your face?”

Lance turned to give him a quizzical look, the glitter carefully pressed across the bridge of his nose and the smooth expanse of his forehead shining in the candle light. As far as Keith could tell, he was dressed as some kind of fairy, a gauzy set of wings sprung from the back of his pearly crop top with lacy shorts and heels to complete the look.

“I do. But it  _is_ pretty, right Shiro?”

Shiro was smiling as he gently ran his thumb along the swell of Lance’s cheek bones, completely and utterly smitten.

“It is  _very_ pretty, baby.”

Utterly uninterested in hurling in the middle of a fundraiser for the local parks department, Keith decided to storm off instead. He didn’t even understand why Shiro had asked him to come. He had  _said_ it was to keep him company, but if Lance was going to be here, and he obviously was, it didn’t make sense.

It wasn’t like Keith’s family was well off like Shiro’s or Lance’s or that he could donate obscene amounts of money like the other patrons at the event. In fact, he wasn’t even invited to this dumb event in the first place.

By the time Keith had finished stomping off in completely justified rage, he only then realized he was in the middle of a large hall, and not a familiar face in sight. Not that he could tell with all the masks on…but still.

He really had only meant to walk a few feet away to show his annoyance but…

Keith looked around for any kind of landmark and brightened when he spotted a table with a series of punchbowls lining a nearby wall. At the very least, Shiro and Lance knew to look for him where there was something to drink.

A man on a mission, Keith would have been the first to admit he hadn’t been paying much attention to where he was going when he ran into someone.

“Ah, sorry, I…um…”

The guy was large, easily dwarfing Keith, but he could see a soft, amused smile on his lips where the black mask didn’t cover the bottom half of his face. His hands were large and warm where they had steadied Keith and were still currently holding his biceps.

“D’Artagnan, right?”

Keith blinked, surprised by how familiar the voice sounded, but unable to place it.

“Uh, right.”

Keith looked the guy over, surprised to see a similar costume, though distinctly different in make and style.

“Aramis?”

That same mouth curled up into an even broader smile.

“You think I’m a handsome young man?”

The direct quote from the Wikipedia page on  _The Three Musketeers_ had Keith smiling before he could think, the words slipping out before he could catch them.

“Someone knows how to google.”

Before he could regret his own flippancy, the guy laughed, a loud booming, unrestrained sound that drew Keith in just to be closer.

“Well, D’Artagnan, what can I get you?”

‘Aramis’ gestured behind him and towards the table of punch where Keith had previously been heading.

When he took ‘Aramis’ offered arm, he could barely hold back his surprise, confused by how easily he trusted a guy he had literally just bumped into moments before. Keith even let him pour him his drink and hand it to him with a broad open smile, and what looked like a wink, although it was hard to tell from behind the mask.

Based on all past experiences, Keith was sure the guy would then wander off, find someone who was a little better of a conversationalist, and that would be that. Except, the guy stayed, handing Keith drinks as he drained his cup throughout the night, giggling about some of the over the top costumes they saw, and then slipping out together when the auction for the fundraiser started.

Keith felt loose and happy, like he had been drinking, even though the punch definitely hadn’t been spiked. When he followed ‘Aramis’ out into a private garden, he let him take his hand and pull him into the hedge maze like some sort of Victorian novel.

“We’re already at a masquerade, why not?”

That voice was still so maddeningly familiar, it frustrated Keith to no end that he couldn’t just figure out who it was.

And when ‘Aramis’ kissed him on a stone bench beside the roses, he delved closer, thinking he could maybe find the answer there with his tongue.

Keith groaned in frustration as their masks clicked together as they kissed, but he never moved to take his off, and neither did his mystery suitor. Even when Keith gently guided his hand in between his legs, neither made a move to reveal who they were.

And, it was through the peep holes of Keith’s own, red mask, that he looked up at his Aramis as his lips wrapped around a cock nearly too big to fit in his mouth.

He whined, gurgling around the head of ‘Aramis’ cock as it worked past the barrier of his throat and started to fuck his mouth in earnest. It had been so long since Keith had let someone do that, never trusting anyone to give up that control.

He kept his eyes locked on the mask, watching honey brown eyes fluttering open and closed in pleasure as he took Keith’s mouth over and over, a hand almost oddly gentle at his jaw, keeping him still and open.

It was only when Keith finally worked a hand into his pants and came that he made the connection between the man spilling down his throat and Hunk, the guy in his Biology lab he had been crushing on since day 1 and Lance’s best friend.

Keith was going to murder Shiro and Lance.


End file.
